Freaky Friday (2016 CGI)/Credits
Full credits for Freaky Friday (2016 CGI). Directed by *Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by *Angus MacLane Produced by *Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Bob Roath Based on the Story by *Mary Rodgers Based on the Screenplay by *John Musker *Matt Stone *Ron Clements *Trey Parker Original Story by *Andrew Stanton Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Victoria Strouse Music by *Thomas Newman Story Supervisor *Max Brace Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director *John Halstead Production Manager *Becky Neiman Supervising Animators *David DeVan *Michael Stocker Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Don Shank Character Supervisor *Jeremie Talbot Sets Supervisor *Colin Hayes Thompson Effects Supervisor *Chris Chapman Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor *Patrick Coleman New Technology Integration Supervisor *David Ryu Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Sound Designer *Tim Nielsen = *CASTING BY Kevin Reher, C.S.A. * Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast Production Manager Anthony Nisi CG Supervisor Robert Cavaleri Head of Story Jim Kammerud Co-Editor Christopher Campbell Supervising Animators Nick Bruno Scott Carroll Creative Consultant Jean Schulz Joshua Spencer Cinematographer Renato Falcão Character Group and Animation Head of Camera & Staging Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervisor - Production Pipeline Christopher Moore Technical Supervisor - Imaginig Andrew Beddini Art Department - Story House of Cool Studios Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling Supervisor David Mei Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Character Development Supervisors Dan Barker Sabine Heller Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Fur and Procedural Geometry Supervisor Jon Campbell Assmbly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering: Roberto A. Calvo Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Randy Thom Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Patrick Worlock Editorial Chris Kuwata Character Group and Animation Joshua Spencer Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Finishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis STORY Story Artists APHTON CORBIN • CARRIE HOBSON • EDGAR KARAPETYAN • TONY MAKI • JEFF PIDGEON • CHRISTIAN ROMAN • BOBBY ALCID RUBIO • J. GARETT SHELDREW • DOMEE SHI • LOUISE SMYTHE • DEREK THOMPSON • MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES • NICOLLE CASTRO • SCOTT CLARK • JASON KATZ • SCOTT MORSE • HYEIN PARK • LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Editorial Second Assistant Editors KENDRA JUUL • CHLOE KLOEZEMAN • SALLY BERGOM • BEN MORRIS • JEFF STONE • JONATHAN VARGO Art Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER • DANIEL ARRIAGA • JASON DEAMER • TOM GATELY • MARA MACMAHON • DEANNA MARSIGLIESE • QIAN CELINE YOU Camera & Staging Layout Artists MAHYAR ABOUSAEEDI • ROBERT ANDERSON • JAMES CAMPBELL • ALEXANDER CURTIS • JAHKEELI GARNETT • ANDREA GOH • ANDY GRISDALE • ADAM HABIB • SHAUN SEONG-YOUNG KIM • MIKE LEONARD • GREGG OLSSON • ARJUN RIHAN • ADAM SCHNITZER • MATTHEW SILAS Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Animation Animators FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP • GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE • JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL • MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH • STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL • BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CODY LYON • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ • PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE • DAN NGUYEN • JORDI OÑATE ISAL • BRET PARKER • BOBBY PODESTA • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU • ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • BEN RUSH • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN • TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • RAPHAEL SUTER • DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE • AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN Crowds & Fix Animation PAULIE ALAM • TERESA FALCONE • RICHARD GUNZER • AVIV MANO • JENNIFER MIGITA • THERESA REYES • NICOLE RIDGWELL Additional Animation YOURI DEKKER • BRENT DIENST • SEAN MURIITHI • JULIE NELSON • MARK-LEON RIVERA • SIKAND SRINIVAS • JULIAN TEO Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager ERIK LANGLEY Global Technology Engineers JAMES BARTOLOZZI • JUN HAN CHO • THIERRY DERVIEUX-LECOCQ • DAVID DIXON • MICHAEL FONG • ALEX HARVILL • BRANDON KERR • VIVIAN MORGOWICZ • MIKE RAVELLA • CHEN SHEN • JANE YEN Dailies & Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Simulation Technical Artists MATT BENSON • EDWIN CHANG • BRIAN CLARK • JARED COUNTS • JESSICA PSY DELACY • RADFORD HURN • THOMAS MOSER • RICARDO NADU • CHRISTINE WAGGONER • BRAD WINEMILLER Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists JASON DAVIES • DONALD FONG • JARED FONG • RICHARD HURREY • JONAS JARVERS • TANJA KRAMPFERT • AUSTIN LEE • MARA MACMAHON • MICHAEL A. NIEVES • ANDREW H. SCHMIDT • KEVIN SINGLETON • IAN STEPLOWSKI • PETER TIERYAS • NANCY TSANG Character Shading & Groom Artists HARSH AGRAWAL • BYRON BASHFORTH • ETHAN DEAN • GUS DIZON • ROBBIN HUNTINGDALE • MICHAEL KILGORE • GEORGE NGUYEN • RICARDO PACHECO • BEN PORTER • CHRIS ROMNEY • STACEY TRUMAN • CHUCK WAITE • ATHENA XENAKIS Sets Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists MIKE ALTMAN • ROSIE COLE • IVO KOS • ALISON LEAF • JOSHUA MILLS • ARNOLD MOON • NICK PITERA • YEKATERINA SATANINA • ALEX SHILT Sets Shading Artists DAVID BATTE • TRACY LEE CHURCH • ANDREW FINLEY • JACK HATTORI • DREW KLEVEN • LAURA MURPHY • JARED RAWLE • RICHARD SNYDER • MEGAN STIFTER • PHYLLIS YUN PING TING • RUI TONG • JAMIE WILLIAMS Effects Effects Artists AMIT GANAPATI BAADKAR • CHRIS J. CHAPMAN • GREG GLADSTONE • HIROAKI NARITA • KRZYSZTOF ROST • FERDI SCHEEPERS • KYLIE WIJSMULLER • MATTHEW KIYOSHI WONG • MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN • JON REISCH Lighting Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG • JEREMY BIRN • BRIAN BOYD • MATHIEU CASSAGNE • ED CHEN • YE WON CHO • AIRTON DITTZ, JR. • JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL • WEN-CHIN HSU • SUNGYEON JOH • JAE H. KIM • JOSÉE LAJOIE • AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE • EMMANUEL MANIEZ • MOLLY MEYER • RYAN MICHERO • TONY MITZELFELT • BURT PENG • ANDREW PIENAAR • MARIA POWERS • VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT • DAVID SHAVERS • ERIK SMITT • MIGUEL ZOZAYA Rendering Rendering Technical Directors ROBERT GRAF • PHILIP GRAHAM • ALEXANDER KOLLIOPOULOS • JESSICA MONTEIRO • CARI REICHE • ZACHARY REPASKY • CARL JON VAN ARSDALL • DAVID VERONA Production Additional Production Support NICK BERRY • REBECCA EUPHRAT • DALLAS KANE • MORGAN KARADI • LUCY LALIBERTE • ANNIE MUELLER • NINA OZIER • SARITA WHITE • SARA WILSON Interns RAMON ARANGO • SIMON BAEK • CAMILO CASTRO • ERIC CHIU • ELISE FITZGERALD • SARAH JOBALIA • HUNG NGUYEN • SASHA OUELLET Creative Development MARY COLEMAN • EMILY MOLLENKOPF Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D Roses from the South" Written by George Wilson International Production Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices CARLOS ALAZRAQUI • MARY BOLT • MARK DIPAOLA • TERRI DOUGLAS • KEITH FERGUSON • PATRICK J. KAGEL • CHLOE KIM • MATT YANG KING • SCOTT MENVILLE • LUNA MOLINA • HANNA O’REILLY • ALICYN PACKARD • BOB PETERSON • ERIC PETERSON • KENDALL GRACE SAMUELSON • TARA STRONG • CREE SUMMER • ELIZABETH SWANSON Music Scoring Crew GREG DENNEN • TOM HARDISTY • TIM LAUBER • PETER NELSON • ERIN RETTING • RYAN ROBINSON • DAMON TEDESCO Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life "In the Stars" Written by Jarrad Rogers, Fransisca Hall, and Anjulie Persaud Performed by Icona Pop Produced by Jarrad Rogers Icona Pop appears courtesy of TEN "Mr. Blue Sky" Written and Produced by Jeff Lynne Performed by Dasha Safranova "Magic" Written by William Lyall and David Paton Performed by Selena Gomez Produced by Ted Bruner and Trey Vittetoe "Under Pressure" Written by Freddie Mercury, Brian May Roger Taylor, John Deacon, and David Bowie Performed by Queen and David Bowie Courtesy of EMI "Best Day of My Life" Written by Aaron Accetta, Zachary Barnett, Shep Goodman, David Rublin, Matthew Sanchez, and James Shelley Performed by American Authors Produced by Aaron Accetta and Shep Goodman Courtesy of Mercury Records and Island Records "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Dragostea Din Tei" Written by Dan Balan Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Nolan North Courtesy of EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Licensed & Administered by EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Ben Diskin Courtesy of Wham! Music Limited by kind permission of Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd. "Starships" Written by Wayne Anthony Hector, Carl Anthony Falk, Nicki Minaj, Rami Yacoub and RedOne Performed by Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Cash Money Records/Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Bad" Written, Composed, and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Back to the Future Theme" Music by Alan Silvestri and The Outatime Orchestra Courtesy of Universal Pictures and U-Drive Productions "Cruise" Written by Brian Kelley, Tyler Hubbard, Joey Moi, Chase Rice, Jesse Ricek Produced by Joey Moi, Jason Nevins Performed by Florida Cruise Line Courtesy of Big Loud Mountain/BMLG Records "Just a Cloud Away" Written, Produced and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matt Aitken, Mike Stock, and Pete Waterman Performed by Matt Piazzi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Stop The Music" Written by Michael Jackson, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen and Frankle Storm Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Roc Nation/Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Better When I'm Dancing" Written by Alicia Sheets, Mark Lucas, Bill Melendez, and Steve Martinezz Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "No Money" Written by Andrew Bullimore, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Linus Eklow and Nick Gale Performed by Galantis Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Am I Wrong" Produced by William (Will IDAP) Wiik Larsen Written by Aabdoulie Jallow, Kahouly Nicolay Sereba, Vincent Dery and William Wiil Larsen Performed by Nico & Vinz Courtesy of Warner Music Group "This is What You Came For" Produced by Kuk Harrell Performed by Rihanna Associated Performed by Calvin Harris Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment "Light It Up" Written by Nyla and FUSE ODG Performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and FUSE ODG Courtesy of Mad Decent Under License from Warner Music Group "In This Place" Music by Alan Menkens Lyrics by Phil Johntson and Tom MacDougall Performed by Julia Michaels Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH • CHERISE MILLER • KENYA RANDLE • JOSH SALETNIK • WENDY DALE TANZILLO • SETH VAN BOOVEN • DEIRDRE WARIN • CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN • SHARON DOVAS • CHRISTINE FREEMAN • LAUREN GAYLORD • MAREN A. JONES • BRIANNE MOSELEY • JULIET ROTH • MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN • RICHARD GUO • KATRINA HENDERSON • BRYNN MOHAGEN • LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON • ELLIOT SIMONS • RACHEL THARP • JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF • DEBORAH CICHOCKI • MANDY FREUND • MOLLY GLOVER • MOLLY JONES • STELLA KOH • CHRISTOPHER MEEKER • ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON • JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ • KIM ROSS • ROB ROWE • DELILAH SMITH • JENNY MOUSSA SPRING • JEN TAN • SCOTT TILLEY • SHIHO TILLEY • LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON • VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ • ANDREA ALEMAN • MELISSA ANDERSON • ANJULI BHATTACHARYA • DOUGLAS MONSALUD • AARON GRIMM • BAYANI INCLANO • MARYLOU JASO • DERRICK JONES • SARA KOSUTH • CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ • CRAIG MARSHALL • GERARDO OSORIO • TIMOTHY PALMER • ALEXANDER PIMWONG • ALYSSA PROMESSI • JULIO QUINTERO • BRITTANY SMITH • NATHANIEL SMITH • HELENA TUNNER • DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO • TRISH CARNEY • GAIRO CUEVAS • SARAH DUNHAM • LAUREN GORALSKI • CHRISTINA F. JULIAN • TONY KAPLAN • ERICA MILSOM • JEREMY QUIST • BRIAN TANAKA • CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER • ALAN BARILLARO • BRETT BLAKE • KEITH CORMIER • STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON • MARK C. HARRIS • RAMI KASIM • SHAWN KRAUSE • SAMUEL LEHMER • JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER • CLAIRE MUNZER • JAMES FORD MURPHY • KENNY PICKETT • TIM PIXTON • JUSTIN RITTER • JAIME ROE • JULIEN SCHREYER • SERENA WARNER • ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON • JACOB COMBS • LAUREN DAVIDSON • MARY ALICE DRUMM • AMY ELLENWOOD • NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE • JESSICA KELLY • DAVID LALLY • MIA STAPLETON • SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO • JAMES ANDEREGGEN • MARCO CASTELLANOS • ERIN COLLINS BUTLER • MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. • DARRIN FICHERA • MATT GAGNEBIN • JARED GONZALES • HSIAO LIU • EDGAR A. OCHOA • KYLE ROLDAN • MATTHEW SARUBBI • PETER SCHREIBER • BILL SHEA • BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH • KENTARO HINOKI • MEGAN ALBERT • MICHELLE LIU CHUNG • KRISTI GAMBLE • VALERIE HATHAWAY • HEATHER D.C. JACKSON • KHERON JONES-KASSING • KATE LARDIERE • MICHELLE LOPEZ • GORIL LYNGHAUG • KELSEY MONKEN • KACY NAYLOR • ROSANA NECIUK • KAREN PERRY • STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON • MARY RUNYON • KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT • MICHELLE SIMONS • SHARI VILLARDE • DEANA WALKER • ANNETTE WANG • SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON • ALYSSA DEL VIGNA • TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST • SARAH BOGGS • ANDY DREYFUS • ARIK EHLE • LISA FLETCHER • ADAM GATES • CHERIE HAMMOND • JENNIFER LEIGH KING • SUREENA MANN • ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA • DESIREE MOURAD • SHANNON NICOSIA • KAREN PAIK • SILVIA PALARA • KELSEY PIGHIN • ZENA WEBER • JESSE WEGLEIN • CLAYBORN WELCH • JAY WARD • TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO • KELLEY CHOI • KATHLEEN COSBY • RACHELLE FEDERICO • DAVID R. HAUMANN • JOSHUA HOLLANDER • TIA WALLACE KRATTER • HEIDI ROSENFELDER • JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK • KRISSY BAILEY • DEBORAH COLEMAN • EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL • CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER • ADRIAN BELL • KATRIN BRATLAND • JONATHAN BROUILLAT • JAMES BURGESS • PER CHRISTENSEN • JULIAN FONG • SARAH FORCIER • STEPHEN FRIEDMAN • FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA • DAVID HACKETT • IAN HSIEH • SARAH HUTCHINSON • ANDREW KENSLER • CHARLIE KILPATRICK • PHILIPPE LEPRINCE • MAX LIANI • MARK MANCA • JED MILLER • CLIFF RAMSHAW • BRENTON RAYNER • TRINA M. ROY • BRENDEN SCHUBERT • JONATHAN SHADE • JEFFREY VARGA • WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR • LEIF PEDERSEN • CARLY RILEY • DYLAN SISSON • WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON • JOHN BENNETT • MARLON CASTRO • PAUL CHIDEYA • ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS • RICHARD COGGER • CAROLINA GASKIN • ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ • RICHARD KIRK • MLINZI MAJIGIZA • AARON MATIAS • ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ • JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ • JOACHIM DE DEKEN • GEORGE ELKOURA F. • SEBASTIAN GRASSIA • THOMAS HAHN • FLORIAN HECHT • CHRISTOPHE HERY • HAYLEY IBEN • POL JEREMIAS-VILA • STEVE LAVIETES • JOSH MINOR • CORY OMAND • JACK PAULUS • MICHAEL RICE • SUSAN SALITURO • SARAH SHEN • DIRK VAN GELDER • ADAM WOODBURY • FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE • ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST • DAVID SOKOLOSKY • JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS • JESSICA TRAN • JOHN WARREN • DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN • STEVEN DAO • MCKAY FARLEY • MATT JOHNSON • SHAHBAZ KHAN • KYLE LOVRIEN • EDWARD LUONG • ELIOT SMYRL • RACHEL STRICKLER • FREESON WANG • NATHAN WATERS • JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA • SUNYA BOONYATERA • TOM CAUCHOIS • JASON KIM • JOHN LOY • ALEX MOHR • FLORIAN SAUER • KEVIN SUN • MATTHEW WILLIAMS • DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP • JIM ATKINSON • ANDREW BUTTS • JUEI CHANG • TIM CONDON • MATTHIAS GOERNER • STEPHEN GUSTAFSON • MARK HESSLER • VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA • HEEGUN LEE • DAN MCGARRY • DENEB MEKETA • GARY MONHEIT • DUC MANH NGUYEN • COREY REVILLA • WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON • BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF • PHILIP FLOETOTTO • PETER NYE • GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES • TOM DUFF • KURT FLEISCHER • THEODORE KIM • MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI • WENDY CHEN • GREGORY FINCH • MAX GILBERT • JOSHUA JENNY • DOUG LETTERMAN • DANIEL MCCOY • JOAO MONTENEGRO • DAVID MUNIER • SHAWN NEELY • JEREMY NEWLIN • KEES RIJNEN • CHRIS SCHOENEMAN • RYUSUKE VILLEMIN • EMILY WEIHRICH • CHAD WILLIAMS • MAGNUS WRENNINGE • RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN • PHRED LENDER • STEFAN SCHULZE • STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY • LARS R. DAMEROW • GRANT GATZKE • JOSH GRANT • THOMAS INDERMAUR • CHRIS LASELL • DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS • WIL PHAN • PETER PLACKOWSKI • DAVID SOTNICK • CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK • TYLER FAZAKERLEY • JOSEPH FROST • ALISA GILDEN • MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL • ANNE PIA • MAY PON • LAURA SAVIDGE • M.T. SILVIA • JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW • TERESA CONATY • LING HSU • JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES • PATRICK ANGELL • HENRY CHAU • JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER • IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG • SUSANNE RUBLEIN • SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN • JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO • BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS • WENDY HEFFNER • HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ • VANNA BEEPAT • DAN BERMAN • NIC BISHOP • J. DARION CUEVAS • AURICA HAYES • DAN HOFFMAN • PETER KALDIS • CORY ANDER KNOX • KRISTOFFER LANDES • LESLIE LAW • TERRY LEE MOSELEY • JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS • WARREN LATIMER • CANDACE MAGAÑA • EDGAR QUIÑONES • STEVEN RICKS • JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY • FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON • MATT ELSER • YUN LIEN • ERIC PEDEN • ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER • BRYAN BIRD • ANDY THOMAS • PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON • MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ • ROBERT HAMRICK • SHAWN HOVIS • SAMUEL LE • AARON RUSSO NELSON • SETTE SIU • CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN • CHRISTINE JONES • JOANNA LAURENT • DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL • KIM DIAZ • ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER • REBECCA PIGG • MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY • TRICIA ANDRES • DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN • MARIANA DENIGHT • COURTNEY DINGEL • PEGGY DOLLAGHAN • EDWIN FABIAN • SARA GEIMER • GRAHAM GIBSON • SARA HANLAN • JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH • SARA LO KNODELL • RONA FRANCISCO LI • MARCOS NAVARRETE • ALLISON PARKER • LIZZY PARKER • NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN • JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA • BETH SASSEEN • ADDIELYN THURSTON • MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA • KERI CICOLANI • LIZ GAZZANO • ROGER GOULD • HEIDI HOLMAN • STEVE MASON • DONNA QUATTROPANI • KRISTA SHEFFLER • TASHA SOUNART • CAROL WANG Production Babies AITAN • ALANIS • AMELIE • ANNIKA • ATALIE • ATHENA • AVA • AVANI • BENJAMIN • BOSTON • CIARÁN • CYRUS • DYLAN • ELENA • ELIJAH • EMI • FRANCIS • GRAHAM • GRETA • GUS • ILARIA • KEELY • KIERAN • LEO G. • LEO S. • LUCA • LUCAS • LYLA • MACKELLAN • MARCO JR. • MATEO • NARA • NINA • PAIGE • PARKER • RAYNE • STELLA • THEODORE • THORIN • WILLIAM Special Thanks VICTORIA MANLEY THOMPSON • DIANA KURIYAMA • ALISA EAGLESTON-CIESLEWICZ • MARIA MURILLO • JOHN BALEN LOURDES • MARQUEZ ALBA • THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS • LUCASFILM LTD. THE WALNUT FESTIVAL ANTIQUE HARVEST, OLDE TOWNE ANTIQUES & ANTIQUE CORNER DISNEY RESEARCH FOR DEVELOPMENT OF DENOISING TECHNOLOGY KATE SHARE, GEORGE ELVIN & THE SF BALLET WARDROBE TEAM THE POMFRET FAMILY BLAISE DAVIS Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD • ENRICO CASAROSA • MARY COLEMAN • JOSH COOLEY • RONNIE DEL CARMEN • PETE DOCTER • BRIAN FEE • MIKE JONES • BRIAN LARSEN • ANGUS MACLANE • ADRIAN MOLINA • BOB PETERSON • STEVE PURCELL • DAN SCANLON • DOMEE SHI • PETER SOHN • ANDREW STANTON • LEE UNKRICH Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL • COLIN BOHRER • PAMELA DARROW • SALLY GARBARINI • SARAH JO HELTON • NANCY HOWARD • GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN • LEE RASÉ • JENNI TSOI Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN • STEVE MAY • GUIDO QUARONI Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL • LINDSEY COLLINS • JONATHAN GARSON • JIM KENNEDY • THOMAS PORTER • JONAS RIVERA • KATHERINE SARAFIAN • JIM MORRIS, VES Mpaa-logo-png 194970.png N0 49583 Dolby Atmos Frozen.png Walt-Disney-Records.jpg Sound created in Dolby Atmos ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In memory of Don Rickles (1926 – 2017) Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful. Dedicated to Adam Burke (1971 – 2018) A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:Credits